


Never Fade Away

by TheCommonPeasant



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, Blood and Injury, CAR CHASES!, Corpo Amity, Crossover, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Fun!, Heavy Angst, King is human btw, More Mature than source Material, Street Kid Gus, Street Kid Luz, Street Kid Willow, Street Racing, The Owl House AU, Who is Luz's Dad?, Work In Progress, guns!, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommonPeasant/pseuds/TheCommonPeasant
Summary: Ah, Night City. A place of opportunity, excitement, and shitty food. It takes a lot to stick out in this world. You either live in peace as a nobody, or you go out for all times in a blaze of glory. Luz Noceda wants to make a name for herself in Night City, she doesn't want to have a future as a doll at one of the many dollhouses, like her mother. It isn't until Luz meets infamous Fixer Eda Clawthorne that she gets the chance of a lifetime.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some of the street lingo from Cyperpunk 2077. If you don't know the slang used in the universe of cyberpunk I'll explain the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Night City. A place of opportunity, excitement, and shitty food. It takes a lot to stick out in this world. You either live in peace as a nobody, or you go out for all times in a blaze of glory. Luz Noceda wants to make a name for herself in Night City, she doesn't want to have a future as a doll at one of the many dollhouses, like her mother. It isn't until Luz meets infamous Fixer Eda Clawthorne that she gets the chance of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains some of the street lingo from Cyperpunk 2077. If you don't know the slang used in the universe of cyberpunk I'll explain the Basics

This prelude is more about explaining some of the street language and tech used in the world Of Cyberpunk. This is meant to be a guide to those who are unfamilar with the language.

Eddies: Short for "EuroDollars". The currency used in Night City.

Enny: Cyberpunk's equivalent of a penny 

Badges: Nickname for the police

Chipping In: Acquiring a cybernetic implant for the first time

Cyberpsychosis: Those afflicted with cyberpsychosis are known as cyberpsychos, those who have existing psychopathic tendencies, enhanced by cybernetics, and as a result have lost their sense of identity as a person, either to themselves or others. They come to view regular people and other living things as weak and inferior. With their enhanced physical abilities and complete disregard for life, Cyberpsychos are extremely dangerous to anyone that crosses their path. Cyberpsychosis can affect anyone modified with cybernetics eventually, but the less empathetic or psychologically unstable a person is, the more susceptible they are to it.

Ripperdocs: Surgeons who specialize in implanting cyberware. Often offer black market items such as military grade enhancements of cybernetics.

Fixers: Middleman between a Merc and a client.

Netrunners: Netrunners are the types of savvy computer hackers you would find in the movie Hackers, but with a cybernetically augmented interface system implanted into their body. Using their brain-computer interface implants, they roam the Internet, looking for systems to hack and information to sell to Fixers. (Thank you Cyberpunk Wiki)

Dolls: Sex workers working at "Dollhouses" or brothels.

Detes: Short for Details, i.e "show me the detes".

Joytoy: Prostitute

Flatline, Flatlined: Slang for dead.

Braindances: often shorten to BD, Braindances allow the user to experience other glimpse of people's life (the said person usually sells the experience for money) more often than not, they are used for virtual sex. The less are said about these the better.

Choom/Choomba: slang for friend. You won't really see me write this often because I think it's fucking stupid.

Corpo: Few leave the corporate world with their lives - fewer still with their souls intact. You've been there - you've bent the rules, exploited secrets and weaponized information. There's no such thing as a fair game, only winners and losers. 

Street Kid: They say if you want to understand the streets, you gotta live 'em. Gangs, fixers, dolls, small-time pushers - you were raised by them all. Down here, the law of the jungle dictates the weak serve the strong - the only law in Night City you have yet to break.

Nomad: Roaming the Badlands, looting scrapyards, raiding fuel depots - life on the road wasn't easy. But growing up in a nomad clan has its perks. Honesty, integrity, and a love of freedom - qualities that few in Night City possess, and no amount of money can buy.

Delta: Leave, GTFO

Merc: Mercenary, if it wasn't obvious

Flick: Send i.e "flick me the detes"

Nova: cool or awesome

Iron: Gun; weapon

Klep: To steal. A play on words for the word Kleptomania; an urge to steal.

Holo: Cyberpunk's version of a phone

Input/Output: Boyfriend/Girlfriend

Preem: Premium

Screamsheet: Newspaper

Scroll: To watch a Braindance

Virtu: Shirt for Virtual; synonym for Braindances

Zero: Kill; murder

Much thanks to u/WowWhatABeaut on reddit for compiling a list

Cyberware:

Arasaka Mantis Blades: The Mantis Blade is implanted in the forearm, and is hidden when not extended. In its extended state, the shape of the Mantis Blade resembles that of the forelegs of the mantis. Reference Photo: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/cyberpunk/images/d/df/Arasaka_Mantis_Blade_P2077.png/revision/latest?cb=20200830021927

Biomonitor: Monitors a persons health. Can be accessed by others via neuroport

Interface Plugs: These are the staple of Cyberpunk culture. Usually installed in the bones of the wrist, spine or skull, they tap into major nerve trunks and interface with the neural processor to send and receive signals. The plug itself can be used to insert information and reflex "skill chips", or as a plug in for a set of interface cables (allowing you to directly control any device you have the proper "link" with). In game terms, interface plugs allow the player to directly link to many types of machines, such as cybermodems or cybervehicles.

Gorilla Arms: Gorilla Arms greatly increase ones strength, allowing them to do great acts of strength

Neuroport: Usually located in the behind a users ear, The neuroport allows its users to slot in "shards" which can range from information shards or soulshards. It also allows others to jack in their Interface plugs to allow access to check health conditions

Projectile Launch System: A varied warhead selection. A missile launcher in the palm of a person's hand. Much like the Mantis blades, it is hidden when not in use.

Please consult the Cyberpunk Wiki if you have anymore questions.

Warning: Contains mature themes, Violence and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of my playthrough of Cyberpunk, meaning this version of NC is based off of my V's actions. In my game, V assaulted Arasaka tower w/ the Aldecaldos, Johnny left V's body, and V left NC to live out his remaining days with Panam. Because of the assault, Arasaka's stocks dropped causing the company to lose billions of dollars, forcing them out of NC, leaving it up for grabs. This is where cyberpunk canon lore ends. Because of Arasaka leaving, other corporations are currently fighting for control. with the new Mayoral election coming up, many companies see this as their chance. Among these corporations is Belos Industries, and their weapons contractor, BlightTech, both originally based in NC but were heavily overshadowed by Militech and Arasaka.


	2. The Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns of her mother's Financial troubles and wishes to help, so she calls a few friends who tells her about a opportunity, involving mysterious fixer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCPD Citizen File
> 
> Name: Luz Noceda
> 
> D/O/B: 7/21/2058
> 
> Sex: F
> 
> Height: 5'11
> 
> Hair Color: Brown
> 
> Eye Color: Brown
> 
> Race: Hispanic

"Gooood morning Night City, I hope you have sunblock, because today's forecast is shaping up as a gorgeous eighty-eight degrees with little to no clouds!" Luz slowly opened her eyes to to sound of the radio. "To help you wake up, here is an oldie but a goodie, it's Black Dog by Samurai." The music started to play, which true to it's word, did help Luz wake up. Luz sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes, and turned down the radio. Luz had just set her head down on her pillow when her mother called out, "Luz! Wake up sleepyhead, tu desayuno se esta enfriando!"

"Que viene mamá."

"Be fast!"

Luz swing her feet off her bed, stretching in the process. Looking around her dimly lit room, Luz looked for a shirt. Luz picked one up off the floor, sniffed it, and deduced that it smelled decent. The shirt in question was a white shirt with purple stripes, or was it purple with white stripes. Luz didn't really care either way. Yawning as she walked out her bedroom, Luz made her way to the kitchen, where her mother was waiting.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. Sleep well?" Luz's mom asked in a quiet voice

"As well as I ever can." Luz responded simply, as she say down at the table.

"Well I have to get to work, love you. Try not to wake your stepdad, you know how he hate that. No te metas en problemas."

"He's not my stepdad." Luz uttered bitterly 

Camila must've not heard her daughter as she gave her a hurried kiss on the forehead and headed for the front door.

"Bye mom."

"Don't be late for work!" The front door shut.

And with that, Luz was alone. Luz looked at the front door with great sadness. Luz didn't have a job, never did. That was something she told her mom to get her to stop worrying. Luz didn't like it, but if she ever found out what Luz really did, well, Luz didn't like to think about it. She looked down at her breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Generic as hell, but Luz can't afford to be picky. As Luz ate, she noticed her mom's computer was still on. It was opened to her email and some of the looked urgent, the titles were in all caps. Luz normally never went through her mom's stuff but she felt uneasy about these emails. Luz cleared her plate and walked over to the computer.

The first one read:  
To: Camila Noceda  
From: Night City Power  
Mrs. Noceda, we regret to inform you that you have neglected to pay this months bills. Therefore, we will be shutting off your power in three days time if you don't pay the bill.

With regret  
NCP

Luz scrolled down and found that it continues like that.

Night City Water and Plumbing, Phone bills, wifi bills. Even Chillflix is overdue

*Dammit mom, why didn't you tell me* Luz thought. I need to call Willow and Gus, maybe they can help.

\- Later -

Luz agreed to meet Willow and Gus at the Brass Rocket, a local cafe. Luz liked the place not only because it had good coffee, but someone removed the B and the R from Brass. What was left, which always made Luz chuckle, was Ass Rocket.

"Jeez Luz, why didn't you tell me this earlier, Gus and I could've helped you." Willow said.

"I didn't know about it until today. What am I gonna do Willow?" Luz buried her head into her arms. "I feel so helpless."

"Maybe Gus will know what to do, when he gets here." Willow looked around, looking for their missing friend. Seeing that he was nowhere in sight, Willow sighed. "Let's just order our coffee."

Luz ordered her usual, a double expresso with cream and plenty of sugar. Willow on the other hand, liked to experiment with different types of coffee, today was a new type of coffee the Ass Rocket was announcing. It was called a Jitterz and was loaded with enough caffeine to wake a comotose person. Willow was loving it. As they enjoyed their coffee they enjoyed people watching, there was something using about people watching in Night City. They would often try to see who had the best cyberware or the weirdest. "Oh, that reminds me Willow!" Luz explained suddenly. "Check this out." Willow watched intently as Luz activated her optical scanner, turning her eyes a fierce electric blue instead of their normal brown. With these, Luz can identify many things, such as cars and people, along with what model and their RPM. But most importantly, it allowed allowed Luz to hack certain items. 

"Oh, that's so cool, that's gonna be very useful."

Luz deactivated the scanner and looked at Willow. Is that a twinge of jealousy Luz saw in Willow? Luz knew Willow couldn't afford very much cyberware. Other than the standard Interface Plug and neuroport, Luz couldn't think of any cybernetics that Willow had.

"How much did it cost?" Willow asked, probably to make a mental note on how much she would have to save.

"At the moment, not a single eddie." 

"What does that mean 'at the moment' ?"

"Well, I told my ripper I'd pay him back soon, and since a Noceda is always true to their wordand he believed me. Vik gave me a deadline though. One week tops."

"Do Nocedas' also have a habit of getting into debt?" Willow asked in a deadpan voice, sipping her coffee

"Funnily enough, yeah." Luz responded in a cheerful manner. Willow had no choice but to smile. Typical Luz, always trying to make light of a situation, shitty or otherwise.

"What's the model?"

"Kiroshi MK1."

"Holy shit! You're gonna have one helluva debt to pay."

"As if we needed another debt, if I'd known mom was this deep in debt, I'd held off a little longer

They waited another ten minutes.

"Ok, where the hell is Gus?" Luz asked in a annoyed voice

"I don't know, he shouldve been here. It's not like him to be late."

At that moment, Gus decided to appear. He was dressed in his typical attire. Pale blue button up shirt tucked into black slacks, carrying a book bag. He certainly wasn't Corpo status, but he was better off than Luz and Willow were.

"So sorry I was late, got caught up in traffic."

"Gus, you don't drive." Willow said with a giggle.

"Ahh... Right, I meant foot traffic."

"Smooth, Gus." Luz said with a smirk

Gus sat down. "Alright, what was so urgent you needed to interrupt my D'n'D time?"

Luz filled Gus in on all of her mother's financial struggles, and how she wishes she could help.

"... and I was wondering if you had any work for me? Willow had nothing, and I was hoping you had something?" Luz gave Gus the biggest pleading look she could muster

"Well... I did have something."

"I'll take it. What are the detes?" 

"Woah there, I haven't even said what it was."

"At the moment, I really don't care. What's the gig?"

"Carjacking."

"What's so special about a carjacking? Cars are stolen all the time."

"This car belonged to one of the members of Samurai, you know, the punk rock band?"

"I'm well aware of them." It was common knowledge that Samurai's lead singer and guitarist, Johnny Silverhand had died in a failed attempt to destroy the megacorp Arasaka, only for a fanatic who claimed to have Silverhand's soul stuck to in his head actually destroy Arasaka and end it's rule over the city, but at the same time, causing the economy to take a shit. Other megacorp's have a move to take control of Night City since then.

"Well, as I was saying, I heard that a collector is willing to pay big money for it."

"How much?" Luz asked, her interest peaked.

"100,000 eddies." 

Willow, who chose the wrong time to take a big sip of her coffee, choked at that. Luz absently patted Willow on the the back, all the while staring at Gus, with wide eyes and and open mouth. *100,000 eddies, holy shit! That's enough to help mom and then some.* Willow recovered enough to ask, "What's the catch?" Gus looked nervous about this next part. "That's the thing. It's being held by a fixer with a serious security system." Luz grinned at this.

"Well lucky for us, guess who just got an implant that allows the to hack said security system." Luz said while pouting to herself. "This gal"

"Really, do you know how to use it?"

"Do I know how to use it? Pfft. Ha! Are otters the cutest sea mammal ever?"

Gus just stared. "Well, no, dolphins are cute--"

"The answer is yes, Gus. I know how to use it."

"Then it's settled, we can try and tackle it tonight if that's ok with you."

"Yes, tonight, ok."

And with that, Luz stood up, bid farewell to her friends, and made her way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-boy, that's one chapter done, and it was quite fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lemme know what you guys think, what's good and what I can improve on.
> 
> I know the prelude is after this chapter, I'm trying to figure out how to change that
> 
> Also sorry if the spanish is not 100 percent accurate, Google translate isn't always reliable


	3. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Co. try and "aquire" the solution to Luz's mom's problems, but, of course, something goes wrong.
> 
> But hey, maybe it goes wrong for the right reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: 10:38 PM  
> Date: June 23, 2077

"Luz, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gus's nervous voice rang in Luz's ear. Luz, Willow, and Gus agreed to stay in touch via group call in case things went sideways. Gus also made sure their call was untraceable, in case some easedropper decided to inform the NCPD. Luz sighed. "Yes Gus, I have too. Otherwise me and my mom will get kicked out. I know my Mom can't live like that."

"My Mom and I."

"What?"

"Well you said me and my Mom and the proper grammar I--"

"Gus! Does know look like a good time to correct Luz" Willow scolded him.

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help it, I'm nervous, and you know how I get, I can't stop talking. We can't all be as levelheaded as Luz."

Luz sighed at this. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was terrified, and wanted to delta. But her determination to help her mom outweighed her fear.

Luz was waiting in a parking lot across the target. A two story house on the edge of the city, in the Rancho Coronado. Luz was waiting for the bedroom light, or what she assumed to be the bedroom, to turn off. Luz was dressed in a green military jacket with the purple stripes tee underneath, as well as blue jeans and Converse high tops. She also had her special orange beanie sitting loosely on her head. The jacket was particularly special, as it was the only thing Luz had from her father left. Luz had no idea what happened to him, or why he left, all she know is that her Mom doesn't talk about him. Luz's stepdad probably didn't help

Luz looked at the house once again and saw that the light was out. *Now's my chance* Luz made her way to the house. Traffic was barely a problem, not many people made their way out this far. Luz did a quick scan of the house and spotted mouthing out of the usual. Luz slowly but surely made her way to the house, wary of any passing cars. Luz stopped when she noticed the camera. It was a small round one like the ones you'd see in school's, small and inconspicuous but surely there.

"How's the security looking?" Willow asked, breaking the silence.

"So far, just a camera, but I'm sure there's more. And I'll bet a thousand eddies the security is tighter inside."

"You serious 'bout the eddies?" Gus asked

"No!" Luz and Willow said simultaneously

"Oh, OK."

The call went silent once again. *Alright don't fail me now scanner* Luz activated her scanner, and scanned the camera. As expected, scanning the cam projected it's build, the year it was manufactured and, most importantly, where the security center of the house and where it was located. "Bingo."

"What?" 

"I found the security center. It's in the basement. I need to find a way in first."

"Be careful Luz." Willow said quietly

Luz deactivated the camera and made her way around the house, searching for a way in. She spotted a possible entrance in the form of a window, leading directly to the basement no less! Only problem was that it was a little small, but Luz had no doubt she could get in. Taking a closer look at the window, Luz noticed that the screws were coming loose, with a little finagling, the could pop out. Luz dug into her pockets and after some digging, came up with two toothpicks, a used tissue that Luz forgot to throw away and a coin. The coin would do just fine. Luz got to work unscrewing, making small talk while she did. "So Gus, How's the journalism biz?" She asked. Gus was a journalist for the NC screamsheets, he was only seventeen but he was one of the best students in the school, so he graduated early, and his dad helped him land the job. He was a talented journalist in his own right, but he was constantly being upstaged by a hotshot named Mattholomule, who, in Luz's opinion, was a power hungry jackass and deserved a good punch to the nose. "Ah, it's alright, Ever since the fall of Arasaka, the NCPD has been overwhelmed with crime, which means we always have a story. Did you know that the mayor was just voted out of office?"

"What? Why?"

"Citizens were upset that he wasn't cracking down on crime, so they voted him out of office. There's gonna be a election. I've heard one of the candidates is a CEO of a huge company. Seeing as Arasaka is out of the picture, it makes sense that another company would try to step in."

This was news to Luz. She wondered if this new candidate would put a stop to all crime. Luz finally finished with the last screw. She gingerly removed the window and set it aside. Lying on her stomach, Luz scooted, slowly but surely, into the basement. "OK, I'm in."

"Do you see a security center anywhere?" Gus asked. Luz quickly scanned the area. Her scanner highlighted a large black box in the center of the room. "I think I may have found it." Luz silently made her way over to the security center. "Yep, this is it."

"HELLO! HOOT HOOT!"

"GAH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Luz jumped at the sudden voice. "Luz! What's wrong Luz?" Willow's voice came over the holo.

"OH boy, a new friend. My name is H.O.O.T.Y, what's yours?" Luz looked around to see who spoke to her, only to follow the voice back to the security center. "Here I am!" A screen Luz didn't notice before lit up showing a digital, and oddly cartoon-ish owl face. Luz needed to shut this thing up before it alerted someone. "Yes, I'm here to play. Let play hide'n'seek."

"Oh boy! Can I be it? Pretty please?"

"Yes, you can be it, just let me Jack In first so we can start."

"OH, OK!"

Luz took her Interface Plug and inserted it into the port that was available. An image projected onto Luz's retina, showing a series of codes. "Ok, lets see." She had to select the proper codes in order to gain access, but she had a limited amount of time to do it, only about 30 seconds or so. "BD... 1C...55...A3. Got it!" Luz watched as H.O.O.T.Y shut down, she also gave access to Gus to see if any security goes off. "Huh, that was easier than I thought." Luz shook off the though and made her way to the stairs. Luz busied her mind with thoughts of eddies as she navigated the house and she found herself wondering if her cut was enough to cover both her moms debt and her Kiroshi optic. *No, bad Luz, don't think like that.* Luz eventually found the garage. Entering it, she found a car, damn good looking one too. "Willow, Gus, I found it."

"Oh, I can just smell the eddies." Gus excitedly said. Luz walked over to the car and put a hand on it, feeling it. Luz activated her scanner to see what model it was. It was a Quadra Type-66. *fancy ass car.* "Gus, what are the detes on the car?"

"Apparently it belonged to Kerry Eurodyne, one of the vocalist for Samurai, before he sold it in 2070. Normally it's worth around 78K, but, as you both know, my contact is willing to up the price."

"So, one hundred thousand eddies split between us three is what? 33K each?"

No response.

"Gus? Willow? Hello?"

"You won't be calling for anyone soon." Luz froze, the garage light turned on. "Hands up, right now." Luz slowly raised her hands above her head. *Shit, shit, SHIT!* "Turn around now, I want to see the face of the kid who tried to steal from me." Luz slowly turned, revealing the owner of the voice. She had a wild main of gray hair, pale skin and golden-brown eyes. She was holding what looked to be a signal jammer in her left hand,and a revolver in her right hand, and Luz was looking down the business end of it. "Now, step away from the car." Luz did what she was told, moving slowly because she had no interest in dying today. 

"Into the kitchen." The lady demanded. Luz complied, making her way to the kitchen. The lady gestured to a dining room chair, gun still in hand. "Plant it." Luz sat down, the lady taking a seat across from her. 

"Now, your gonna tell me why you broke into my house and tried to steal my car." The women's voice was oddly calm, which unsettled Luz. "Well?" The women said sharply. Luz didn't see any other way out of this so she took a deep breath. "I was trying to steal your car because I heard it was worth a lot of eddies..." The women raised one of her eyebrows expectantly. "... and I need the eddies because my family's in deep financial shit." The women observed Luz quietly, Luz closed her eyes, expecting the sudden sound of the gun or the very least, sirens. To Luz's surprise, neither of those came, instead the Lady laughed. Luz opened her eyes in surprise, she saw the lady chuckling. "Listen kid, I like your moxxy, you've got guts. I admire that. You come in here, in the dead of night, try to steal from me and lay this on me? I'm not gonna call the badges. I could use someone like you." Luz was so confused. "What do you mean? Aren't you pissed?" 

"Oh, I'm mad, but maybe we can work something out. I'm looking for new 'talent'. Don't know if you know this, but I'm a Fixer. And you, you've got talent. You ever think about Mercenary work?"

"Me? I don't know the first thing about being a Merc."

"I could teach you. You work for me, and I can help you pay off whatever financial situation your stuck in."

Luz considered it. Being a Merc was dangerous work, a lot of people died in that line of work, on the other hand, mercs get paid well, and she could help her mom. Fuck, there was as her mom to think about as well, what would she think about this?

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Well, you do, either this, or I call the badges and have you arrested."

Luz took another moment to consider. She really didn't want to go to jail.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Great! We can get started on your training tomorrow!"

Tomorrow. That means Luz will have only two days to help her mom.

"Let me give you my detes so you can contact me. Names Eda, by the way."

"Luz. Luz Noceda"

"Well Luz," Eda stuck out her hand, "I can sense a beautiful partnership sprouting." Luz took Eda's hand and shook it. This was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter for the books. Sorry this has one took so long, writer's block and work really don't help. I hope you enjoyed this, constructive criticism is appreciated. I will be going back and editing some small details from earlier.
> 
> Also, side note: this was not intentional but I accidentally nearly recreated the exact senario from the Street kid path in Cyberpunk. I started writing this when I was finishing up my first playthrough, and I played as nomad so I got a different intro. So sorry


	4. Getting some iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz needs to get some items before she can start training with Eda. But Luz realizes she is critically under-prepared if she is to train as a merc. Thankfully Eda is willing to help out.
> 
> Meanwhile, Belos starts putting his plan into action.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains some homophobic slurs. It is all for the sake of storytelling and does not reflect my views on the LGBTQ+ community. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: 11:23 A.M.  
> Date: June 24, 2077

"She WHAT?" Gus exclaimed, Willow had a look of shock on her face. When Luz's call had cut out, She and Gus assumed the worse had happened. They had even started to write Luz's mom a letter explaining what had happened. They were completely taken by surprise when they received a call from Luz saying that she wanted to meet with them the next day. They agreed to meet with her at the same cafe in Downtown. "Gus, calm down, she offered to train me as a merc."

"Luz, you don't know anything about being a mercenary. For god's sake, you don't even own a gun!" Willow said, concern practically dripping from her voice Luz pondered this for a moment, seeing how this can be a problem. "I'll talk to Eda, maybe she can help me out." In truth, Luz didn't even know if she could trust Eda. Sure, she let Luz off the hook, but that doesn't mean she'll just turn Luz to the Badges. "Think about all the people who have snuffed it in the search of glory! Adam Smasher, Johnny Silverhand, Morgan Blackhand, no one even know what happened to him!" Gus said. Whilst Luz was thinking about this, a familiar voice called out to them. "Well well well, look who we have here. If it isn't the street freaks." Luz look towards the voice that called to them, recognizing the strawberry blonde hair. "Oh, great, just what we need right now." Luz heard Willow mutter under her breath.

It was Boscha and her crew.

Luz and her friends have been at odds with Boscha for as long as she could remember. Ever since grade school, Boscha had been picking on them for just about everything. Money, status, even the fact that Luz liked guys and girls. A memory flashed in Luz's mind. They were Juniors in high school, Luz had just asked a girl out that she liked. She declined politely and that was the end of it, or Luz thought it was. Turns out, that girl was friends with Boscha and told her. "What a surprise!" Boscha yelled across the courtyard. "The freak is also a FAG!" The experience humiliated Luz beyond measure. Another time, when Luz was at a party, she had gotten dead drunk and slept with a guy. And since the drunk asshole couldn't keep his mouth shut, he ended up telling his buddies who then told damn near everyone in the school. Boscha, of course, was one of the first to hear about it and doubled her efforts to torment Luz. "So tell me queer, does liking boys and girls make you twice the slut?" She whispered when walking past Luz's locker one time after the party, and it didn't stop there, homophobic notes stashed in her locker, trash dumped on her, Willow and Gus. After that, Luz vowed to never drink again.

"Hello Boscha."

"Hello yourself, what are you doing Downtown? Thought you couldn't afford anything here." Boscha said with a condescending tone. "We can go anywhere we like. We do live in a free state," Willow responded in monotone. "Or did your tiny corpo brain forget that?"

Boscha gave a small smirk at this. "I wouldn't mock me, Park. Just remember, your dad still works for my father's company. A few words with my dad, that could change just like that." Boscha snapped her fingers to emphasis her point. One of Boscha's friends snickered. Blood drained from Willow's already pale face. She clenched her fist, eyes burning with rage. Luz reached over the table and put a hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow looked over, Luz gave a small shake of her head. "Anyways, We have to go. We can't waste time with you street rats." Boscha said. With a flip of her hair, Boscha and her friends turned and left. "Oh, how I hate her." Willow grumbled, sinking into her chair." Luz was glaring in the direction Boscha had walked off in. When was she gonna grow up? "Maldita perra." Luz uttered. "You would think that she's found something better to do. After all, she is a corpo." Gus said, finally saying something. "That's the problem Gus, she's got nothing better to do because she's a corpo." Luz said. Luz stood up. "Look guys, I'm gonna head home. Talk to you later." Luz started to walk away. "Bye Luz." Willow and Gus said in unison. Luz started walking towards Heywood, her home, when she got a message from Eda.

"Hey, kid. meet me at the Afterlife at 7."

Luz remember her problem before Boscha showed up and needed to tell Eda

"I have a problem." 

"What?" 

"I don't have any weapons."

"May I ask why?"

"Never had the money, plus, my mom would freak if she found out."

"So let me get this straight, you took a job as a mercenary without thinking you need a weapon?"

"You offered me the job last night. I didn't have time to buy one."

"Oh yeah. Looks like your in a pickle."

"EDA!"

"Ok, look, I can loan you some eddies. Use them to buy iron. Only then can you meet me at the Afterlife. Ok?

"Ok."

"Transferring now."

Luz got a notification saying that 850 eddies has been added to her account. "That should be enough to by a decent gun and some ammo. Buy a bag while your at it. It'll help you store ammo"

"Thanks" Luz was about to head towards the nearest gun store when she realized something. "How did you get my account info."

"Oh, that was King."

"Is that a software or..."

"What? No, you'll meet him soon enough." Luz wanted to know who this "King" was and how he got her info, but that would wait till later. Right now, she needed iron.

\- Meanwhile -

A short women in a white dress made her way down a shiny hallway. Her heels made a clacking noise on the polished tiles. She made her way towards a guarded door. The masked guards standing there looked at her. "Mr. Belos is busy." The one on the left said. "He summoned me, I don't think he would be very happy to hear that you denied me." The short woman said in a curt voice. The guard stiffened. "As you wish, Mrs. Kikimora." The guards stepped aside, allowing Kikimora entrance. The office was dimly lit, Kikimora's eyes had to adjust to see in the dim light. She can barely make out someone sitting in a chair. "Mr. Belos, I've come to repor-"

"One moment Kikimora, I still have to deal with our associate here." A smooth voice said from across the room, in the shadows. After a few more seconds, Kikimora saw that the man in the chair was a bloody Yorinobu Arasaka, heir to the Arasaka Empire, and he was clamped down. "Do you know why you are here, Mr. Arasaka?"

"あなたは雌犬の非常識な息子だから!" (Because you're an insane son of a bitch!)

"You're here because you tried to flee when your company fell. You are here because you are a coward. You fled before we can complete our deal. I was supposed to buy the Arasaka Corporation, but now it is worthless."

"それは私の父の取引であり、私のものではありません." (That was my father's deal, not mine.)

"You are the heir to the Arasaka Empire, it became your deal when your father died. But it doesn't matter now. I've found a new way to control Night City. You have no use to me anymore. I assume you know of the upcoming Mayoral election?"

"w-あなたは何をするつもりですか?" (w-what are you going to do?)

"I'm going to do what I normally do with things I don't need. I'm dispose of it." Belos placed his hand on a scanner. Besides Yorinobu, a hidden panel opened up. Rising from it, was a black box with wire connected to what looked like a modified braindance headset. Yorinobu started to struggle at the sight of it. "I presume you recognize this? This is the prototype "Soulkiller", It is the same model your father used on people, before he upgraded to a newer, less painful model."

"どこでそれを手に入れたのですか?" (Where did you get that?) Yorinobu said in a shaky voice

"After the attack on your tower, I ordered my men to go into your archives and retrieve the blueprint. We would've liked the original model, but it was destroyed. Alas, my engineers have recreated it." Yorinobu stiffened. "You see, cowards like you don't deserve the sweet release of death. So, I'm going to keep you around, just not with a body."

"あなたはクレイジーだ!" (You're fucking crazy!")

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, your company held hundreds of people in the same form." Belos walked over, revealing his outfit. He had a golden mask with a beak and horns, showing nothing but his green irises, which faintly glowed. His suit comprised of a suit with black shoulders, with golden studs, and a white torso and whit pants. He grabbed the headset and fitted it onto Yorinobu's sweaty brow. Belos inserted the jack into Yorinobu's neuroport. "私はあなたを殺すつもりです、あなたはファッカーをマスクしました、私はあなたを殺します！ !" (I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MASKED FUCKER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!)

"No, you won't." Belos activated the machine. "3...2...1" The automated voice rang. Yorinobu's pained screams rang out, making Kikimora flinch. Yorinobu's cries eventually stopped, the smell of urine filled the room instead. "Get his body out of here." Belos ordered, taking a seat in a chair behind a desk. Two guards Kikimora had not seen rushed forwards, unhooking Yorinobu's limp body from the machine and the chair. One guard lifted him onto his shoulder. "Ugh, I got piss onto my uniform." The guard complained. "That's what you get for lifting him onto your shoulder instead of lifting his legs. Now stop complaining, it'll wash out." His friend said. The guards walked out of the room. "Kikimora." Belos said, making Kikimora jump slightly. "Yes sir?"

"I assume you've come to tell me our deal with BlightTech went well?"

"Yes sir, we have Alador's full support."

"Good. Any news on the hunt for 'The Owl Lady?' "

"The Mercenary? Sir?"

"Yes, she has been a thorn in my side for far to long, and since she retired and became a Fixer, she has been even harder to capture."

"I'm afraid nothing then." Belos took a moment to consider this. "Very well, be a dear and bring in Lilith will you?"

"Of course sir."

Kikimora set off to find Lilith, who should just be in her office.

\- Some Time Later -

Kikimora had returned with a women with pale skin, blue eyes, and long black hair. Lilith the head of Belos Industries's Security force. "Lilith, I have a special mission for you." Belos said staring out the office window. "Yes sir?" 

"I need you to find The Owl Lady."

"Edalyn? Sir, with all due respect, we have tried in the past but we alwa--"

"I don't want excuses, I want results. I know of her... 'condition'. If you find her, I will cure her of it." Belos promised. Lilith's face looked shocked. "Y-you will?"

"Of course, just bring her in. Use whatever force necessary. I know of your relations with Edalyn, and your hesitance to bring harm upon her, but it is necessary to bring her in." Lilith looked at Belos and bowed slightly. "I won't fail you." With that, Lilith left the room. Kikimora was about to leave as well when Belos called to her. "Kikimora, I have one more task for you."

"Yes sir?"

"I want Militech out of the city. They were too close to Arasaka and I don't want any loose ends."

"How will I do that?"

"Expose them for their crimes, get the people to turn on them, I don't care, just get them out of Night City."

Kikimora bowed her head in acknowledgement. "It will be done." Kikimora left the office. Belos was still looking out of the window, into the city, soon to be his city. Belos then turned and called his receptionist. "Get someone in here to clean. It smells like piss."

\- Meanwhile -

Luz walked into the gun store. Immediately, she was greeted by the clerk. "Hello little lady. Watcha looking for?

"Um, just something reliable." 

"Well today's your lucky day. I'm having a shootin' contest at my range right now. Winner gets one of my best, free of charge." Luz's interest was peaked. She wasn't a bad shot. Quite often, Luz, Willow and Gus would sneak out to the badlands and shoot beer bottles with Gus's dad's gun. "What's the prize?" She asked. "The very best prize, a surprise." the clerk said enthusiastically. Luz was confident with her shooting skills, but she may be put up against much more experienced people. *Ah, what the hell, if I lose, I can just by some iron* "I'm in."

"Great, just need to pay the entry fee of fifty eddies." Luz paid and she was led to the indoor shooting range, where five other people were waiting. "Well, lookit what we got here, A little girly looking to shoot some targets. You know were not shooting BB guns right?" A fat guy jeered at Luz. His other buddies laughed at this. Luz ignored them and walked up to a booth labeled "B". Waiting there was a shiny silver pistol, Luz recognized it as well. It was a Unity, the same model Gus's dad owned. "Alright listen up! The goal of this contest is to shoot the most targets in the allotted time. The person with the most hits wins. I've put special tracer bullets into the guns that tell me who hit what. Don't be afraid to shoot other people's targets, it could give you an advantage. you will have a a minute to shoot as many target's as possible. Is that simple enough, or do I have to break it down, Barney-style?" The crowd muttered in agreement, a series of "yes's" and "uh-huh's" and "Barney-style?" ensued. "Ready?" The clerk said. "Set?" Luz grabbed the gun and aimed down the sights. "GO!" A series of moving targets dropped from the ceiling and gunshots followed. Luz fired at the first one, not expecting the kick. She barely hit the target. *God damn! Come on Noceda, your better than that!* A drunken laughter rang out. "You need some help from a big man, girly?" The fat guy mocked. Luz ignored him again, gripping the gun with two hands. She fired another two shots, each hitting their mark. Luz gave a small grin, firing three more. 

(Ting Ting Ting)

Luz emptied the rest of the clip hitting five of the six shots. The drunken asshole was no longer grinning, instead trying to hit her targets. Luz ejected the empty magazine and grabbed another from the shelf next to her. She loaded it into the pistol, racked the slide and took aim once again. "30 SECONDS LEFT!" The clerk shouted over the constant gunfire. Luz fired the gun, picking her shots and choosing other target if someone beat her to it.

(Ting Ting Ting)

Luz was enveloped in the moment. Shoot, eject, reload, rack, repeat. The fat man was getting angrier with each hit Luz had made. "FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE, TIME!" The shooting ceased. "In fifth place we have Booth A, with 16 hits. Better luck next time, and maybe a few lessons." The crowd laughed as a young man with dark green hair, who looked oddly familiar to Luz, made his way out of the room, blushing furiously. "In fourth, we have booth E, with 22 hits." The man there just shrugged. "Guess its not my day." He said simply, then left. "Third, we have booth D with 33 hits. Nice shootin' Tex." The women made her way out of the room without saying a word. "In second, we have..." The clerk paused for effect. "Booth C, with 36 hits." The fat asshole mumbled how "it was rigged" and other nonsense. "What's wrong? Can't stand being beaten by a little girly?" Luz called after him, he flipped her the bird. "Great shootin' little lady. 37 hits. Lemme get you your prize." The clerk lead Luz back to the front room. He meandered back behind the counter and reached under. He pulled out a black briefcase with the Tsunami Defense Systems logo on it. He then unlocked it with a key he produced out of his pocket of his camo jacket, revealing a beautiful chrome pistol. "This is a Tsunami Nue. It was custom made for a client of mine before he... you know, bit the big one." Luz gently took the pistol out of its case, noting how it fit perfectly in her hand. "Each component of this is designed to be better, more durable and deadlier than any other Nue out there. This is truly one of a kind."

"What kind of round does it take?"

".45 ACP." The clerk responded. Luz took a moment to admire the gorgeous gun. "Plus, you get to have it engraved."

"Really?"

"Really, It helps make the gun yours. Anything you like." Luz considered what she wanted to engrave on it, then it came to her. "La familia es para siempre." (Family is Forever)

"Ah, an honorable saying to live by. I'll get right on it. It'll take about fifteen minutes, so get comfy." Luz took a seat on one of the chairs in the front room.

\- Some Time Later -

Luz walked out of the store with her new iron strapped to a holster on her back so it hid under her jacket. She also had a satchel that matched the tone of her jacket, with five extra mags in it. She decided to message Eda about her success.

"Hey Eda, got the iron."

"That's great, now remember. Afterlife, 7 tonight. No earlier."

"Right, Got it. By the way, still have some eddies left over if you want them."

"Nah kid, keep it. Consider it a welcoming gift."

"Wow... Thanks Eda."

"Don't mention it, like really. If people find out I'm giving away money, they'll be knocking down my door wanting a piece."

"Lol, ok."

"See ya later kid."

Luz checked the time. 3:47. She had some time to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done. Hope you enjoyed this. I know it got a little intense with the Belos scene, Hope none of you got uncomfortable with it. As always feedback is appreciated. Tell me how im doing :D. Also I need some clever acronyms for H.O.O.T.Y so if you guys come up with anything, just let me know
> 
> In other news: I'm gonna be writing a Fallout AU along side this one. So if another chapter doesn't come out within the next week, assume That I'm working on the Fallout one, Or I didn't have time to work on it.
> 
> -TheCommonPeasant


End file.
